Second in Line
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [FINISHED] Couple years on and a new girl has come to stay the only thing is... she means more to the Trix and the Winx then she thinks... Much more. Please R'n'R tell me if a sequal is in need!AdventureFunMystry more sugar then the human body can handle


**Second in Line**

****

Darcy stood up from her giant armchair. "I give up where is this Bloom sister second to the thrown of Sparxs."

She went over to the bookcase and took out a big dusty book. She sighed so loudly that even Icy heard her "come on Darcy pull your self to together," said Icy in her ear. She looked over to Darcy with surprisingly a look of pure friendship.

"Yeah a few more book and we might find a sentence," said Stormy. "Admit it we will find anything about her coz she isn't real." She turned to Icy wanted an answer.

"She is real I read it in the book... just keep looking!" Icy replied bitterly. "Maybe she does not exist" Icy thought she turned to Darcy and Stormy "If I said it, it would make them happier".

Meanwhile in a house of earth a girl's life will change forever. Her name is Amber she had Black hair and dark green eyes. She sat in the lounge room of her adopted parents' home. She had no memory of her true home. She had been found on a sidewalk, not too far from where Bloom had been found.

"I wish I could remember them," she thought pushing her Black hair away from her face. She looked down to the necklace she that had been found with as a baby. She had never taken it off or had never stopped looking for her parents.

"Maybe it is time to stop looking" she placed her hands behind her neck and pulled it off her neck.

A tear fell down her cheek as she threw it onto the ground and smashed it. As she did, a dragon came out off the stone, which had been on it and flew down her throat.

Icy awoke in her armchair with a book on her face. "See even you are finding this boring" said Stormy. A cruel smile appeared on her face. She turned to look at the tired Darcy starring at her.

"Put down your books girls and pack your bags we are taking a trip to earth" Darcy, Stormy and Icy arrived at the deport station and Darcy had a worried look on face.

"Can I stay here?" she asked Icy. She looked terrible she was cold and she about to go on a portal. Icy turn towards Darcy slowly and angrily with unbelief in her eyes. "You know I get portal sick," she argued to Icy "You know I hate traveling!"

Stormy could not stop laughing at Darcy but she stopped after Icy gave her a hard stomp on the foot.

"You will go purple your favorite color." She teased.

Darcy started to go purple and would not stop shivering. She looked down and her clothes. They were not suited for traveling.

"Here" said Icy handing Darcy her jacket. "You have it and stop whining." Darcy took it in her shaking hands and put it around her.

"Thank you," She said to Icy.

They approached the ticket booth to buy tickets for earth. The man that was selling the ticket was very curious why three girls would like to go to earth. The three stretched out their arms and said a spell.

"Neea, stop asking questions and we shall get on with our quest."

The girls had used this spell often. It made the person do what they want and all the witches wanted and all the witches wanted was to go to earth so he gave them the tickets.

They got of the Portal gateway and went out on the town and Darcy said

"Earth sure has changed..."

They walk the street of the town, which Icy saw in her vision. However, this place was nothing like the place they had once gone to steal Bloom's power.

"Tell me again why are we here," said Stormy. It took Icy awhile to answer and Darcy was incapable of answer because she was too cold.

"Because this is where the biggest piece of the Dragon Fire is hidden with in that fairy Bloom's sister," she answered her bitterly. Stormy was chewing a piece of blue bubble-gum. She was use to the cold she had known Icy longer so she got use to ice or/and cold.

They went past a house and then Icy stopped.

"Here she is!" she screeched to the others. "This is the place where our Dragon fire is." They went in to the house and there they found a girl around the age of 16 shivering.

"She hasn't found her power." Said Stormy "This is going to be too easy, I am going feel guilty that I am not being evil by taking it like this... it but on the other hand..." She turned to look the girl in her face. "Why wait," she smiled a cruel smile and went closer to the girl. "Nightly night'" she raised her hand to steal her power. However, luckily, a shield appeared around her and she saw Bloom and the other members of the winx club. She did not know how they put the shield around and she really did not care. She got up and gave Bloom and giant hug. Bloom was very surprised to receive a hug from a complete stranger but she knew she was thankful.

"Where are your parents?" asked Musa looking down at her. Amber froze.

"Oh, my god they are not here" she thought desperately in her head. "Oh what will I do" "They aren't here" she stuttered, "They won't be here for a few weeks." She counted on her hand "5 weeks" she turned to Bloom and looked down" "Anyway, they are not my real parents I was adopted." She told them.

Bloom froze and everyone but Amber looked at her. "We can't leave her here," Bloom Argued

The room was quiet for a while and was only filled with the loud clashing of Darcy (who was sneezing), Icy and Stormy escaping.

"Any idea of what to do with her?" asked Tecna

The room was waiting for suggestions and awhile and after the room had stopped waiting, Stella put her hand up.

"She might be able to stay in the cottage a little away from Alfea," she said nervously. "My parents own it." The room all nodded in agreement and then Flora said. "Why did you wait so long?" the room fell silent once more and all eyes were on Stella. Then she said

"Well it wouldn't be legal..."

"Stella!" they yelled at her. Stella looked embarrassed she looked down at the ground blushing madly.

"It was only a suggestion..." Stella muttered. She was still looking down at the ground. The room remained silent for a little while longer and then Musa said.

"Well we have no other choice." They knew she was right but none of them was admitting it. Amber was stilling sitting there too scared to move.

"Hey," said Bloom in a motherly voice "I think it would be best if you came with us for a while ok?" Amber just sat there she did not understand what was going on.

"I think that means yes," whispered Stella in Bloom's ear.

They arrived at Alfea using one of Stella's portals and she lead the way to a small cottage. It was a little away from the barrier that kept non-magic animal out of Alfea and magixs.

"Here it is." Stella whispered. It was not like anything Stella would own it was just a cottage.

"Do not leave this cottage ok?" Musa said thoughtfully. Amber nodded she did not feel the need to leave.

"This must be a dream," she thought to herself. "It is the only thing that makes sense"

"Ok, Tecna you're on guard duty because you don't take computers for beginners," said Stella. "Make sure she dose not go in there." She pointed to a door on the other side of the cottage "it is another entry to Alfea and she will get zapped by the force field." Stella continued. "And don't leave."

The other girls left to go to class and left Tecna with Amber.

All day while Tecna was watching Amber she had been playing on her computer." So how old are you?" Tecna asked Amber after a few minutes.

Tecna turned away from her computer and faced Amber. "17" Amber stuttered her voice was still crackly. Tecna eyes widen as she looked at her.

"But you are so small," Tecna joked. Tecna giggled loudly and Amber shot an angry look her way. She was very sensitive about her height.

"Yeah it is very amusing when it isn't you being laughed at!" Tecna looked at her curiously at Amber

"I know I have heard that saying somewhere else," Tecna thought to herself. Amber started to whistle her favorite tune "I know I have heard that song too" Then they heard a knock on the door. Tecna got up and said. "I wonder who that could be" She walked very quietly over to the door and there stood Timmy. "Hi Timmy" she said to him. He was hiding something behind his back "How did you know where I was?" Tecna asked him.

Tecna and Timmy went outside and Amber saw what he was hiding behind his back, flowers. She started to giggle but she knew that she should stop after all as far she knew they were dating. "Stella told me you were down here doing something for her," Timmy answered

"You went straight to the source" Tecna joked.

"Well I am bored, I wonder where this goes" Amber said. She headed to wards the door on the other side of the room and she went out into the small wood that was straight outside the door...

She walked and walked until she saw a wonderful castle. She walked up to it and kept walking towards it. "Now I know I'm dreaming." Amber said to justify everything.

Meanwhile back at the cottage Timmy still had not given Tecna what he had behind his back. Stella, Bloom and Musa came back to the cottage.

"Hey Timmy'" said Bloom Politely. Tecna looked very hard at the girls because she something was not right.

"Wait, where is Flora?" She asked them. Stella was the first to answer.

"She had another class 'Fungi Planting' I think..."The girls looked at Tecna and knew something was missing but none could put their finger on it. Surprisingly, Musa noticed, she had been listening to her Discman.

"Hey where is that small kid?" she said loudly. She could not tell sound because of her Discman. The girls were stunned, terrified I think would say it better.

"Amber!" yelled Bloom at the top of her voice. Stella walked close to the back door and she noticed it was unlock. "Oh no" she said. As a new rule, no human were allowed to see the Alfea castle. If, humans were seen and felt by a fairy they would take her for questioning and if it was a witch that found a human they would kill her. "No" near whispered Bloom as she ran out of the back door and into the forest.

She saw a few yards ahead of her Bloom saw Amber walking toward Alfea. Stella put her hand up and let something off Bloom could not tell what it was but then she said, "But- But the barrier starts here and she is out there"

The group froze and did not move for some time until another girl started to talk to her. "Oh no," whispered Tecna as the group started to run towards Amber.

"Hi I am Lisa are you new to Alfea there has been a few new people lately?" Lisa was known as one of the nicest people in Alfea and was a princess of the planet Monstery that she had to keep explaining to people that it was not infested with monsters. Stella ran to Amber very quickly. Lisa turned to Stella they really did not like each other because once Lisa had said Stella had awful fashion sense. Flora returned in her usually graceful manner and guessed what was going on. They group took Amber over to the forest near the school.

"Well we dealt with this before and we will do it again," Said Stella grandly

"Oh no..." Bloom thought in her head. Stella never had good idea and she already knew her idea for this.

"She will take the place of my dear friend Amber-Lee it is easy to remember and I will tell you everything," Stella started to go about magic and Alfea and boys of red fountain and the witches. Amber froze and Icy's name. She went to her handbag, which she had brought with her and took out a small book.

In time all is Revealed

In addition, down the bottom was a signature Icy Darcy and stormy written in big curly writing and right at the back was written.

Amber, guardian of the dragon fire and Princess of Sparxs

Stella understood she, Amber, was Bloom's sister...

Days past and Amber spent them by herself at Alfea. Stella had gotten her in and no one expected a thing not even Ms. Faragonda. She never went too close to Bloom or the other girls, which was hard coz they now shared a room because Witches of Cloud Tower destroyed the one she was going to stay in as

Amber-Lee and Bloom knew who were out the front Icy Darcy and Stormy. "What is going on?" These were Amber's first words to them in weeks. That day she was looking out the window, she had come to see Stella and thank her.

"It is nothing stay-away from the window." Stella commanded. Bloom stood silently staring out onto the distance and out the witches as they continued to put the newly build room in flames.

"I think we are going have tell Ms. Faragonda." Bloom turned to them and sighed. She turned to her friend sadly. They hated going up the long staircase where Ms. Faragonda's room had moved. Stella hated it the most she always complained.

"My heels are hurting Bloom can't we rest" Stella turned to Bloom sadly grabbing her broken heel. "Please Bloom" Bloom turned and pointed down the staircase. They had not even gotten half way yet. "No way!" Stella cried, "I can't go on leave me here to die.

"Quit whining Stella we are almost there" Musa said as she also looked back to see how far they had gone "Bugger" She sat down on the stairs and Stella sat down with her too.

"Come on get up now!" Amber yelled angry. Then a rush of fair came under Stella and Musa's feet and made them get up. Bloom smiled and turned to her new sister.

"And you though you had no magic in you." Because Amber had doubted that, she was magical at all and the writing was for another girl called Amber. Stella quietly dismissed her claims and said she felt something and she knew she Bloom sister she just knew it.

"The final step," Stella said almost in tears. Her heels were almost broken and that was all, that she was all upset about... at least for now.

"Hey pretty Princesses remember us." A voice from Ms. Faragonda's said mockery. The group turned and saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy standing in front of them. "Sorry to break up the fun children but you have something we want." A cruel smile came across Stormy's and Icy's face and Bloom knew this meant trouble.

Darcy stood there silently as Icy and Stormy approached Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Amber. Bloom pushed in front of the others as Icy out drew her hands ready to attack. "Take Amber Stella..." Bloom would not let the other see her for her eyes were filling with tears and she felt her heart plummet.

"Bloom we can't without yo-" Stella said softly to Bloom but she never got finish because Bloom cut her off.

"GO!" Bloom screamed at her forcefully. Her wings grew and her crown appeared "I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM, YOU TAKE CARE OF... OF HER!" Bloom really did not want to say sister because she knew there was a chance that she would die. She barely escaped last time her and the witches fought.

Stella began to run clutching Amber hand... "Will she be okay?" Amber asked as a tear came in her eye. Stella did not answer for some time in fact a lot of time.

"Bloom is strong a fighter she will be fine." Nevertheless, Stella knew she was lying to herself and Amber. She decided to take Amber to Sparxs for protection and she would go and help Bloom. Stella told Amber that she was taking Amber to Sparxs.

"Why? Why there why not Earth?" Amber said to Stella just as they were going to go thought the portal.

"No, No that is where they will check first they know you two feel safe on Earth. Sparxs is your real home your kingdom." Amber looked at Stella very confused. "Wont they for me there?" Amber asked edging closer to the portal because of Stella's pushes. "Nope... Sparxs is deserted no one is there it is basically all it is, is snow and ice." Stella pushed Amber again and this time she went.

"Great palace" Amber said in her head.

They arrived in Sparxs but Amber did not feel cold, Stella did. "God kid, aren't you cold." Stella said to her shivering. Amber was walking though the cold happily as if she could not feel the cold at all. She even took of her giant coat because she felt too hot. "Wow kid this too us is freezing what weather do you have on Earth."

"The weather is warm on Earth It is just... I feel like I can remember it even a tiny bit." Amber turned to Stella and let out a small giggle. "I guess this is proof this is my home huh..." She stayed quiet.

"Yeah! Of cause you did not think you were mortal did you." She laughed and Amber looked down embarrassed. Stella got her message. "You are magical every person in the worlds is some are for different causes, like a protestors winx is her opinion even if you didn't belong in Alfea you are magical Never EVER forget that." Stella for the first time was forceful. Amber knew she had been doubtful. A loud BANG was behind them. "NO!" Stella grabbed Amber's hand again and began to run once more.

"I thought you said they would never look here!" Amber yelled though her black hair. It was blowing on her face. Stella looked worried but more confused.

"They shouldn't be here..." Stella was becoming more and more worried until she came to a castle. "The Palace of Sparxs Perfect..." She took her into the Palace and Amber felt strange inside as if she knew she had been there before. She started to see things and hear things. Two young with her black shinny hair and Bloom's red flowing hair... then she notices it was her and Bloom only as children. They looked so happy so peaceful but only Amber knew what would happen to them. Terror, screams and perhaps death. The lost all they know now for the life of happiness, which they would soon be taken of unfairly.

"Do you think me and Bloom... will ever see each other as TRUE sisters?" Amber looked hard at Stella so she would give a truthful answer.

"I have no doubt in the worlds." Stella turned to Amber and smiled gracefully and motherly she reminded Amber so much of her adopted mother. She really did love Amber so much and would never want her to do anything dangerous. Amber believed Stella and thought that her and Bloom would not just see each other as true sisters they would be the best of friends.

Stella was becoming worried it usually did not take Bloom this long to take care of 3 annoying witches so she decided to go back against Amber's best protests. "But what if they came here?" Amber yelled at Stella as she was leaving. Stella froze.

"God she is right..." Stella thought to herself but quietly had an answer. "Here..." She gave Amber her Ring/ Scepter "If anything is to happen bang two times on the ground and a portal will appear go down and you will arrive at Solaria ok?" Amber put the ring on her finger, turned, and smiled at Stella now she felt safe well for a moment.

Just then, Bloom with her hands behind her back was forced though the wall by the Witches. Stormy tossed her fizzy hair behind as she walked in. "look there is the Scroll of Sparxs." Darcy said pointing to a scroll behind Stella. She pushed Stella out of the Way to get the scroll. She stared a while at it but turned to her friends. "Um... I can't read it..." Stormy looked in unbelief of what she was hearing but not Icy.

"That is because only Princess Amber can read it the language of Sparxs has been lost for years no one can read it only the Princess of Sparxs... so read!" Icy said pushing Amber towards the scroll. Ambers' eyes looked down the scroll

"The two sisters of Sparxs of the dragon fire of the flame..." She stopped and looked at Icy, Stormy and Darcy. Icy was almost chocking with Bloom and Amber continued to read the scroll. "Born to the flames themselves and when the two sisters become with Solaria's Princess, the sun shall come back and the ice, the snow will no more. Darkness and light, death and life opposite and get so close to each other. The tower of the dragon, Solaria's princess and the sisters shall become one for one second and everything shall be back in the great kingdom of sparxs." She finished and she understood everything although the words were written it a language that she did not know but somehow she remembered it.

"Ok you two up on the tower of the dragon!" Yelled Icy as Amber finished. "And you too Stella, Solaria's own princess." She turned to Amber she was not moving.

"We don't know where the tower of the dragon is ok?" Amber yelled at the witches. Icy placed her hands on her hips and walked over to Amber with a smug smile on her face.

"We do..." She whispered in Amber eyes and Icy took her month away from Amber ear a tear glistened down her face. "Don't worry honey it won't hurt... Much..."

"Why are you doing this it is like helping us?" Bloom said to Stormy's back. Stormy turned to Bloom looking a little offended and yet was smiling.

"Because you die so does a part of the dragon fire. But if we take it and leave you, you will do you spell and get it back so we are making you do the spell and taking it after and anyway the dragon fire is stronger after the spell." Darcy spoke very fast and after she finished even she felt puzzled.

The witches grabbed Bloom, Stella and Amber's shoulder and dragged them up to the highest tower in the palace. Now they knew why its name was "The Tower of The Dragon" There was a huge dragon swirled up the tower and up the top was the head and inside of the dragon's mouth was a beautiful, glittering red stone. Amber knew straight away, what stone it was for she had been named after it. It was Amber.

"Having fun princesses," Icy looked evilly down at Bloom, Stella and Amber. "Don't worry it will be over soon... Well not too soon. We need to see you suffer." She and the other witches hovered the three Winx Girls up onto the top of the tower. "START!" Icy yelled at them.

"We don't know what to do!" Stella yelled back. Icy looked a bit taken back not because she had been yelled at because Stella did not know something.

"You never wondered why Solaria has so much to do with Sparxs history?" Icy stared at them for a long time. Amber and Bloom looked at her suspiciously. However, Amber and Bloom knew that with all Stella's blondeness, she has forgotten or she had not been told in the first place. "Oh you never knew!" Icy laughed evilly. "Blood of Solaria the Princesses of Sparxs, The stars," Icy looked at Stella "The moons," She looked at Amber "And the Suns." All looked at Bloom and her bright red hair.

"But I thought Stella was the suns, the stars and the moons." Amber said very confused with what as going on around her.

No she is the Stars... well she was until Sparxs..." Darcy said. "You never wondered why Sparxs is covered in ice and snow."

"I thought it was because of the war?" Stella said turning to Bloom quietly with only the sound of Icy snickering before her.

"Wrong... Your mother did it because your powers were stronger before but she gave them to Stella because before we could have easily found you. We could just have smelled put your power." Darcy turned to Stormy to tell the rest.

"The dragon fire could be hidden your sun power cannot in fact we were surprised how well she hid the dragon fire." Stormy walked over to Amber. "And how well she hid you." She turned Icy grinning madly.

"Begin!" Icy screamed. He gave Stella, Amber and Bloom a peace of paper with their instructions on them. Stella was to go first.

"By Solaria the power which it holds. For I am princess the beholder and Solaria bows before me." Stella was almost in tears. She understood these words meant now. They were a witch's spell for Sparxs to bring it back with the power of Solaria. Now Bloom had to speak.

"By Sparxs the power which it holds. For I am princess the beholder and Sparxs bows before me." Bloom was also in tears or close to it. Everyone turn to Amber.

"By Sparxs the power which it holds. For I am princess the beholder and Sparxs bows before me." Her Part if the spell was the same as Blooms but there was more.

"The Stars," Stella turned to Bloom

"The Suns." And once again, all eyes turned towards Amber. She so wanted to wake up and even go to school. She wanted to do anything but to say this spell. If she did then it would be like giving the witches Sparxs and the dragon fire.

"The- The Moons" A tear fell down her face.

A whirl of air came. Amber felt her inside freeze her mind swirl and for the first time she transformed. However, unlike the other girls' outfit her was black pure black. And unlike Blooms' usually outfit hers' was red/ Yellow. Stella's was white pure white like a star. In fact, Blooms looked like the Sun and Amber looked like the moon well the dark side. Then something very strange happened they come tighter and joined. Stella Bloom and Amber were one. Their eyes were on outside were yellowish red and the part which is around the middle was black and the middle was red.

"LEAVE!" yelled Stella/ Amber/ Bloom. The Voice echoed like three voices. Obviously, the witches knew they did not know what has happening and they took off. As soon they had ran away, the girls spilt. Stella and Bloom were ok but Amber, As soon as the girl separated, blacked out and was lying on the tower. The Planet of Sparxs was back to its originally glory and people who were frozen came back to life.

"Good work... sis." Bloom said grabbing the blacked out Amber's hand. "Good work..."

**The End**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I dont own winx club. DUH!_

**Amara**


End file.
